


旧神（Old Gods）

by translationonly (momosansovino)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly
Summary: 他们两人见证过无数世界的毁灭和新宇宙的诞生。他们了解爱，恨，新生与死亡。到最后，在所有的变迁中唯一不变的是彼此。





	旧神（Old Gods）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195497) by [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra). 



> 这篇文章的灵感来自于阅读“[黑洞中诞生新的宇宙](https://news.nationalgeographic.com/news/2010/04/100409-black-holes-alternate-universe-multiverse-einstein-wormholes/)  
> ”，以及我的朋友贴了一些关于SV的东西，使我怀旧起clex来。

-

上一次莱克斯见到克拉克，是在争夺统治银河系的霸权：莱克斯站在莱克锡安（Vlaxian）帝国舰队的舰桥上，而克拉克则是反抗军集团的希望。克拉克赢得了这场战役，将莱克斯的战舰撕成一堆废料，并将后者活埋在了萨米星环（Psamit Belt）无人问津的小行星上。这惩罚在实际操作层面并不像听上去的那么残酷，因为那时他们心里都清楚，对方在字面意义上是不朽的，因此他们的战斗只不过是被推迟了，是永远不会结束的。

莱克斯花了许多年——几十年？几百世纪？从小行星的地心一路挖到地表。之后又过了许多年，几十年，几百世纪，直到哈纳斯星系（Harnath System）的无人探测器为了寻找矿源而落在小行星表面。莱克斯劫持了探测器，篡改了动力系统里的外星代码，之后终于返回了文明世界。那时，他与克拉克的上一场史诗级战斗已不过是星系历史书上关于伪神话的脚注。

于是，当莱克斯做为科纳斯代表团（Qol’nath delegation）的首席大使参加了位于塞尔利亚XI（Cyrallia XI）的外交峰会，并在人群里发现克拉克的时候，他一点也没有预料到克拉克会给予他大大的微笑和热情的拥抱。  
“莱克斯。”克拉克上气不接下气地在他耳边低语。  
“克拉克。”莱克斯用同等的热情回应他。他有些惊讶自己在他们所经历的一切之后，依然能回到当初的情绪里。  
“你去到宇宙的哪里了？”克拉克热烈地说，就好像他们是失散已久的朋友，而不是古老的宿敌，然而，扪心而论，莱克斯认为他们两者都是，“我几个世纪以前回到萨米（Psamit）去看过一次，你早就走了。”  
莱克斯耸耸肩，退开一点距离。“这儿那儿。”他淡淡地说。  
“行了，无论你现在在做什么，停下它。我们有这么久没有见了，以至于我都快再次忘记你长什么样了。”克拉克上下端详莱克斯，纠正记忆中时间抚平的千百个细节。实际上，莱克斯不认为在遇见克拉克之后他自己有衰老过 ，但他无法证明这一点，因为即使是他也记不得那么遥远的事情了。  
“好吧。”  
莱克斯率领的代表团吃了一惊，并表达了他们对他这个决定的意见——假设他们能发出声音的话。相反，他们有钳子，这会儿钳子不安地交叠在一起发出咔嚓声。莱克斯扔给他们最后一个充满怜爱的微笑。他喜欢与科纳斯（Qol’nath）们相处的时光。他们崇尚背信弃义，在莱克斯存活了第一个百次刺杀后，他们将莱克斯封为国家的象征。然而在这世上，总有另一个星球，另一个种族，另一场征服——不只是一个，而是上百上亿。宇宙永无止境，浩瀚无边，且重复。唯一独一无二并且永恒不变的是他自己和克拉克。  
在莱克斯转身跟克拉克离开时，其中一名科纳斯（Qol’nath）向他射击。莱克斯感到激光烧灼过他的肉体，白光闪耀刺目，然后他的肌肉回拉，重新生长，在一眨眼的工夫里就织了回去。莱克斯希望那个射他的科纳斯（Qol’nath）能得到晋升。这是个非常好的暗杀行动。  
“发生什么了？”克拉克问道，他泰然自若，将手伸给莱克斯。  
莱克斯的手指与他交握。“只是最后一些的关于继承的事宜。”  
“哈。”克拉克捏紧了他的手，然后他们混入人群里，“你还吃饭吗？”  
“偶尔。”莱克斯颔首，“仅仅为了新奇感。”  
“那我们找个地方吃点东西吧。”克拉克建议道。

当他们穿过集市时引得旁人纷纷侧目。莱克斯早就已经习惯了他人的目光，就算他一个人走，也能得到相当多的瞩目，但是和另外一个与他看起来像是同种族的走在一起？克拉克毫无疑问可以听到别人在窃窃私语什么，但是莱克斯不需要超级听力就能知道他们在说什么。他和克拉克总是藏在隐秘的神话，传说，和谣言里：旧神，永垂不朽，并且永远冲突。  
他们太空港口在最豪华的场馆停下来。看到他们手牵手出现的时候，那个地方的其他生物自动规避了。仿佛世界末日能为这样的小事到来一般，莱克斯心想。  
这个太空港是理想的，因为它全自动化，并且星系里的任何美食都可以送达。莱克斯把徕锡安（Lycean）推荐给克拉克，后者承认他几乎已经差不多一千年没有吃过任何东西了。  
“我早就也不记得我家乡的食物的味道了。”莱克斯解释说，“但是徕锡安（Lycean）的食物总得来说能讨好我的味蕾。”  
“那我也吃这个就好。”克拉克表示同意。他和莱克斯能模糊地回忆起，他们不是起源于同一个星球，但是具体细节是怎样两人都不记得了，他们就好像是一开始就认识的一样。无论如何，他们对食物的喜好是相似的。  
食物出现在两人之间的桌上，他们慢悠悠地吃着，思考在这么多时间过去后该如何重启话题。  
“萨米（Psamit）之后你又做了什么？ ”莱克斯终于问，咬了口一圈沾满面包屑的面团，碎开的面团尝起来很浓郁，并且有些辣。当然了，莱克斯之前已经尝过这一切，也会再尝无数次，在其他无数不同种的美食里。  
“我花了几代人的时间才瓦解他人关于你的帝国的念想。”克拉克解释，“等尘埃终于落定，我在星系里飞了一段时间，在即将变成新星的恒星系里寻找有生命居住的行星。”  
“嗯。”莱克斯点头。  
“你是怎么离开那颗小行星的？”克拉克好奇地问。  
“最终，有一个探测器降落了。”莱克斯抬头，看着克拉克用舌头将手指上甜点的甜糖浆舔掉。“你有再结婚吗？孩子呢？”  
有一件一直以来都让莱克斯觉得好笑的事情是，不同种族的外星生命们在发现他们的邻居与他们有相似的形体时都表现出极大的惊吓。他和克拉克，在这个世界上播种，并在继续前行之前，为绝大多数“莫名其妙”的遗传相似性负责。  
“有几个。在千年之前我有三个儿子。其中一个在一个最高寿命只有十三岁的星球上活了三百年。”  
莱克斯将手放在克拉克的上面以表安慰。这些年来，他们都有许多孩子，有一起生的，也有和别人的。其中的一些的寿命特别长，但没有一个是不朽的。这对他们来说已是一种疏离的，怅惘的痛苦，但他们的孩子依旧能在莱克斯心里激起一些本能的共鸣。从克拉克捏了捏莱克斯的手的方式来看，莱克斯知道克拉克与他同享这份感受。  
“你呢？”克拉克反问道，“我想我应该在把你拉走之前先问一下的。”  
“不，此刻没有。”  
“我猜你是来这里参加峰会的。”克拉克总结道。  
“当然了，建立联盟是在这个星系中心建立基础力量的第一步。”  
“我猜是一个支持扩张政策的联盟。”  
莱克斯瞟了克拉克一眼。“我喜欢秩序。”  
“你知道你试图建立的联盟包含两个以消灭他人世界而闻名的物种吗？”克拉克指出。  
“那些世界不是有序的。”莱克斯回击道。  
“但他们也拥有数十亿的生命。”  
“生命微不足道。我们见证了多少宇宙的毁灭并新生？多少的个星系，行星，和生命？生命闪烁了一秒就灰飞烟灭了。只有我们一直活着。”  
“这就是为什么让那些生命燃烧尽可能长的时间是非常重要的，莱克斯。”克拉克争辩道，“他们永远也无法体验我们体验的一切，所以他们的每一刻都是珍贵的。”  
“如果他们在混乱和毁灭中度过所有的时间，那他们活着的每一刻都是折磨。”莱克斯反驳，他伸出手来，将克拉克嘴角滴落的一滴糖浆抹去，“我为他们提供一个质量高于数量的生活。”  
克拉克叹了口气。  
莱克斯将他的手指舔干净，他能尝到那隐约熟悉的克拉克的味道的余韵。

“你有没有想过为何我们是这样的？”克拉克终于问，“怎么会只有我们两个人永远活着？”  
莱克斯皱起眉，但是在数十亿甚至数万亿年后，任何记忆都没有残留下来。“我们是不同的。”他只能这么说，“在某些方面，我们是一定是从来就是特别的。”  
“至少我们有两个人。”  
“你觉得这样更好过？”莱克斯挑起一根眉毛。在这一刻里，他们的话语包含数以千计的情感：多年的友谊，爱情，苦涩的相争，死亡，和毁灭，然后一切又再次从头循环。  
“难道不是吗？”克拉克问。  
莱克斯思考了一下。如果克拉克消失，实现他自己的目标会容易得多，用铁腕正义来统治宇宙。在某些千年里，莱克斯根本一点也不会想起克拉克。但是从长远角度来看，当宇宙被吸进黑洞，并在另一头重生，莱克斯还是很欣慰有另一个永恒不变的人可以依靠。  
莱克斯呷了一口他面前有香味的液体。“所以我想你是来阻止我的联盟的。”这不是一个问句。  
克拉克笑起来。“我早该猜到是你了。”  
“你真的应该早就猜到。”莱克斯同意道。

“那么，你现在想做什么？”克拉克放下餐具，然后给了莱克斯一个坦荡的，好奇的目光。  
有那么一会儿莱克斯规避了他的目光。在太空港对面，一些莱克斯认不出物种的商人正呆呆看着他俩人坐在空无一人的餐馆里吃饭。“在Mrmbk V。”莱克斯说，“我们被尊为宇宙的创造者。”  
“在拉尼亚体系（Lania System）里，他们说我们诞生于造物主在创造虚和实时眼中流下的两滴泪水。”克拉克反驳道。  
“所有活着的生命体都被认为是我们的孩子。”  
“我们是混乱与秩序。或者是秩序与混乱，取决于你问哪一个教派。”  
“我们不是神，克拉克。”  
“不是。”克拉克表示同意，”但我们当然也不是肉体凡胎。“  
莱克斯自顾自笑起来。“那你想要重新开始吗？”他建议，“成为朋友——爱人，尽可能长的时间。再生一个孩子……”  
“我们都知道。”克拉克指出，“下一个孩子也许就能像我们一样了。”他的眼神非常认真，尽管在这么多时间后，他和莱克斯都清楚，这样的几率是近乎不存在的。  
“当然，我们之间不会长久。”莱克斯补充，“我们太截然不同了。”  
“我们会打架，互相憎恨，互相毁灭。”克拉克同意道。  
莱克斯呷了最后一口饮料。“然后一切又会重新开始。”  
“这就是宇宙的运作方式。”  
“我们只不过是组成宇宙的零件罢了。”莱克斯同意道。  
“那你厌倦这一切吗？”克拉克心中的某部分在想到这一点的时候几乎有些受伤。  
莱克斯摇摇头，动作轻微到近乎无法察觉。“你记得上次我们一边做爱，一边看黑洞吞噬整个宇宙吗？”  
“那时我们真的以为那将是一切的终结了。”克拉克微笑着怀念起他们的天真来。但无论是怎样完全的消亡，光明总会再次到来，会使克拉克再一次喘着气活过来，然后物质会再次凝聚，再生，直到莱克斯来到他的身边。只要这两个基本的概念延续下去，他们两人总会重生。  
“对我来说，我们总是那样。”莱克斯总结道，“只有和你在一起，我才会拥有一切或是失去一切。”  
克拉克站起神，将莱克斯拉到他身边。“是拥有的同时又失去一切。”他纠正。  
“嗯。”莱克斯靠近过来，深吸了一口克拉克的气息，克拉克的气息被锁在莱克斯心里最深最原始的地方，仿佛比宇宙还要年长。当然它的确比他们现在所在的这个宇宙年长。“所以不。”他慵懒地说，与克拉克额头抵着额头，“我一点也不厌倦。”

“所以你会和我走，对不对？”克拉克问，“同享千年又千年，直到我们再次无法忍受彼此？”  
“我想我也许真应该先为萨米（Psamit）的事情报复你一下。 ”莱克斯说，仿佛自己的囚禁比其他任何事都好笑一般。  
“在那之前，你将我扔进了一个白矮星。”克拉克提醒他。  
“我有吗？那真是过去了太长时间了……”  
“一切都是很久以前了。这就是为什么我们需要重新再活一遍。”克拉克牵起莱克斯的手，把它举到唇边。  
“到最后，我在想我们是否真的有变了那么多。”  
“我们一定有。”克拉克总结，“在某个时候，我们一定有以为我们会像其他所有人那样，我们会活过，然后死去。”  
“我想，如果那时能感到我们是不同的话，我们的想法是否会有不同。”  
“我不能想象我们对彼此没有任何感觉，这是我唯一没有从你那里感觉到的事情。”  
莱克斯长长地呼出一口颤抖的气。“在爱伦（Eyren），我们被尊为宇宙的伴侣，永远联结在一起。”  
“我们的确结了足够久的婚。”克拉克表示同意。  
“据说，宇宙中唯一的和平就是在我们的爱中找到，而每次战争的到来都伴随着我们离婚。”  
“我在科塔克首府（Kartak Prime）也听过相同的故事。除了在那里他们说的不是和平与战争，而是宇宙的创造和毁灭。”  
“那当然不是真的。”  
“到最后，我们只不过是人而已。”  
莱克斯懒洋洋地冲克拉克微笑。“让我们一起创造新的宇宙吧。”  
“只要我们不破坏旧的。”  
这是同时存在的和解与分歧，而在当他们的嘴唇相碰的那一刻，他们几乎可以相信他们就是神了，因为存在的本质就在他们相连的唇间诞生。  
在他们周围，群众低下头（如果他们有头的话），装作没有看见，一些做出了祈求宗教保护的姿态，一些则开始联系政府和星系统治者让他们早做准备。  
到头来，这一切都毫无意义，并且有点不公平。此时此刻，克拉克和莱克斯被包裹在他们的爱的纯净之中，这样的爱会在某一天再一次不可避免的导致他们之间纯粹的恨。也许这一次，这转变会迅速且尖锐。但是，在多数情况下，这个过程是缓慢且漫长的，充满苦涩和纠葛。然而今天在场的所有活着的生命都不会看到那一天，他们的孩子不会看到，他们的子子孙孙也都不会看到。但是克拉克和莱克斯最终会像一切所有的事物一样走向终结，然后他们会跨过那个终结，然后迎来一个新的开始。  
而现在，此时此刻，混乱和秩序抽开身，脸上共享一个隐秘的微笑。

“到最后。”莱克斯总结，“我不认为我们有改变过。”  
“在乌拉尔III（Vurell III）上。”克拉克反驳，“我们被尊为爱与恨的化身。”  
“我们谁是爱谁是恨？”  
“同时，一起。”克拉克澄清，“有时候我们是爱，有时候我们是恨。在这些概念里唯一不变的是，就像爱与恨一样，他们永远在变化，永远不会是一样。”  
“我早该知道你会找到在根本上不同意我，又同意我的方法。”  
“那是。”克拉克颔首，带领着莱克斯走向一个新的在一起又分开的时代，“你早该知道了。”

 

-FIN-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese Word Count: 4,458


End file.
